


History

by Sunshine2632



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Borrow from OUAT and others, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine2632/pseuds/Sunshine2632
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel O'Donoghue works for Ranger. A former special forces officer who runs his own private security firm.  While on a job, she meets Detective Killian Jones.  A man intrigued by this new face of Ranger's agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Angel glanced around the police precinct. The sound of phones ringing, people chatting, and the smell of coffee greeting her as she wondered, once again, why Ranger had asked that she be the one to come collect him. She knew she could easily be here the rest of the afternoon while Ranger sat and stared at which ever police detective had brought him in for questioning. She knew he would never concede to providing the police with any information regardless of how much he needed their help and cooperation. Angel sighed and looked around. She knew she had caught the attention of several of the detectives who looked at her with furrowed brows and quick glances at each other. If they knew she worked for Rangeman as well, she might find herself sitting in an interrogation room also. The main difference – she wouldn’t be able to answer whatever questions they asked. Ranger was infuriatingly secretive with whatever case he (they) were working on now. Angel wasn’t sure if she should be glad to be kept in the dark or hurt he didn’t trust her with the information. 

“Excuse me,” a soft voice entered her thoughts. Angel turned around to find herself facing two incredibly handsome police detectives. Both were tall, but that is where their similarities ended. The one who spoke was clean shaven, dark blonde hair, and light blue eyes that looked at her with complete trust and curiosity. His counterpart was just that: dark hair, just enough scruff to make Angel wonder if it was purposeful or the nature of his job, bright blue eyes that looked at her with guarded interest. 

Angel cocked her eyebrow and glanced back and forth between the two of them. “Yes?” 

“Are you waiting for someone?” the blonde asked. 

Angel pauses – debating between sarcasm and the truth. It was kind of obvious she was waiting for someone. The odds are they wanted to know who. Ranger had his fair share of experiences with the police; however, she had never been the one to collect him. She knew they were curious, so she decided to see how the truth sounded. “Yes, I am. I believe you have my … boss. Tough, scary looking guy, not real chatty.” 

The two detectives looked at each other, having a silent conversation. “You work for Rangeman?” the dark haired detective finally asks his voice laced with an Irish lilt and a bit of disbelief. 

“Yes. I do. Angel O’Donoghue,” she says holding out her hand. 

“Killian Jones,” the dark haired one replied immediately, perhaps squeezing her hand a little longer than necessary. The warmth of it traveling up her arm and into her chest before they release and she holds her hand out to the blonde detective. 

“David Nolan” 

“Pleasure,” Angel quips sending an amused smile their way and asking dryly, “Well, Detective Jones and Detective Nolan, any idea when I’ll get to take my ward and leave?”

The detectives stare at her for a moment as if processing what she said. They seem flabbergasted by her appearance and possible her ability to create sentences longer than two words. Ranger’s men may have a variety of skill sets, but they all seem to like seeing how vague and how short their answers can be. She thinks our two new favorite detectives would be surprised if/when they discovered Angel’s menagerie of talents. She raises her eyebrows indicating she’s waiting for an answer. 

“What exactly do you do for Rangeman?” David Nolan asks pointedly ignoring Angel’s question.   
Angel laughs looking back and forth between the two of them again. The moment of truth right here – honesty worked the first time, but Detective Nolan avoiding her question brought up her need to see how far she can push these two detectives before they lose their cool. “I’m a dragonslayer,” she responds lightly. 

Detective Jones may look amused but there is also a fiery anger just below the surface, “And how exactly does that work?” he responded, playing along. 

“Have you ever seen a dragon, Detective Jones?”

He stares at her, pausing almost to the point of making awkward. Out of the corner of her eye she can see 

Detective Nolan watching the standoff – flickering his eyes back and forth between the two of them. “Can’t say that I have…” he finally responds. 

Shifting her attention, Angel has a feeling in her gut she’s playing with fire, but she honestly can’t help it. She also can’t help but wonder what his mouth would feel like on hers, wondering what it would take to and if she could weaken and break down the walls of the cop standing in front of her. 

She gives him a shy, flirty smile. Eyes twinkling as she watches his whole body tense. “Well, I can’t very well give away my secrets can I?” His anger flickers down to an incredulous look. “I’ll just stick with you’re welcome,” she responds continuing to lock eyes with him a small smile playing on her lips, daring him to retort. She refuses to be the one to glance away first.

Detective Nolan clears this throat breaking the spell. Detective Jones’ eyes flicker and the two of them look at   
Detective Nolan, then they both follows his gaze to see Ranger heading their way. Ranger’s face is a well practice expression void of all emotion. There is hatred seething in his eyes. Hatred Angel has seen before a long time ago. Right before he rescued himself and Angel from the devil himself. He marches right up to the trio, glares at the two detectives, looks at Angel and demands, “What the hell is going on here?” 

“I’m playing my favorite game: Stump the Detectives.” 

Ranger’s face softens a fraction of an inch. “Are you winning?” he asks softly. 

Angel eyes the two detectives lingering longer on Detective Jones than necessary. “Detective Nolan didn’t seem to want to play, but this one. He did present as a challenge.” 

Ranger glares at the two detectives and abruptly states, “Stay away from her. Angel, let’s go.” 

He storms off his anger rolling off him in waves. 

There is a tense pause, the detectives having witnessed a person exchange, before Angel responds, “He gets really cranky when he’s incarcerated. That combined with his ridiculously overprotective nature should make for a delightful afternoon. Thank ya’ll for that.” Angel smiles at the two detectives, slides her hands in the pockets of her pants and quips, “I’m sure we will do this again.” She spins on her heals, and makes her way to where Ranger   
is waiting by the door. 

*********************************

The two detectives watch the feisty, beautiful Angel O’Donoghue walk away. They see her refuse to relinquish the car keys to Ranger, usher him out the door like a child throwing a fit, throw one more glance over her shoulder with a small smile, and head out. 

The two stare at each other bewildered for a minute before Killian asks, “Have we ever seen her, or a mention of a blonde woman, in any of the surveillance photos or reports we have where Ranger is concerned? I am pretty sure I wouldn’t have missed or forgotten about her.” 

“No, no we haven’t. Who the hell is she, and where has she been all this time?” David asks. He shakes his head and begins issuing orders, “Run her name, pull surveillance footage of the precinct to run facial recognition, see if she touched anywhere. Can we get prints? We have to figure out who this woman is, and fast.”


End file.
